Letters
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Incredibly romantic Klaine love letters that I'm not sure how to summarize.


Not to blow my on trumpet, but this is one of those insanely romantic fics that actually made me squeal and flail as I was writing it. Klaine are the most hopelessly romantic couples in the world in my head, so it's easy to write flail-worthy fics for them. Oh, the head-canons I've created for myself...

Anyway, reviews are my only vice, so indulge me. You know you want to.

And I should own Glee, but I don't. If I did it would basically be all about Klaine. And all the other characters would probably be gay. This is what it's like in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Letters<strong>

Dear Kurt,

You may think that writing a letter to you may seem old fashioned and kind of lame, but I wanted to give you something more meaningful than a text, more heartfelt than an email, and more personal than a message on Facebook. I wanted to give you something written in my own handwriting, something truly eternal.

I am thinking of you as I write this letter, thinking of how best to describe just how much you mean to me. But as I write I realise that it's impossible to put into words just how much I care about you. Meeting you was life-changing. Meeting you showed me just how much was absent from my life. You are the other half of my soul that I didn't even realise I was missing.

You're the best friend I've ever had, Kurt. With you I feel so comfortable and whole and right. I know that for a long time I tried to keep our relationship purely platonic, but that wasn't because I didn't feel anything for you. It was because I did. The first time I saw you I thought you were the most beautiful person I had ever seen. But I was so scared of losing you that I didn't want to do anything about it. First I was scared that you didn't feel the same way, and then I was scared that I would ruin our friendship. Basically, I was scared. I know it was stupid of me, but in a way I'm glad. It gave us a chance to really know each other. There's no one in the world that knows me like you do.

For so long I always loved the idea of finding that one special person, but I never thought they really existed. I thought it was something left to the love songs and the movies. But being with you has shown me that that one special person really does exist, that movie love really does exist. I've been looking for you forever, and now that I've finally found you I never want to let you go.

I am entirely yours for as long as you'll have me. I wouldn't be able to survive without you. Trying to live without you would be like trying to live without oxygen. I'll always love you, Kurt. You'll always be the other half of my soul that I didn't even realise I was missing.

Always, your Blaine xxx

_Dear Blaine,_

_Your letter wasn't lame or old fashioned. I've never read anything so beautiful, and I'm going to treasure it forever. The fact that it was written by you, in your own handwriting, just made it all the more special, all the more real. So I thought it was only fair that I write back._

_Before I met you I was sure that I was going to spend the rest of my life alone. I had sort of given up. I never thought that I would ever find someone like you. And then there you were. I don't blame you for being so scared of ruining what we had. Our friendship was perfect, so why complicate things? Okay, so for a while it felt like I was caught up in yet another pointless infatuation, but it was those many platonic months that are what made us so strong. A lot of couples get together and then have drama. We did the other way around, and I think we're all the better for it._

_I feel so lucky to have you, Blaine. Sometimes I feel like I'm going to wake any minute and realise that meeting you was all a wonderful dream. It would make a lot of sense. Being with you feels so perfect that a lot of the time I'm not even sure if it's real. It's like being in a movie when I'm with you. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I've never felt so happy._

_I can't really imagine what my life would be like without you now. It would feel wrong, incomplete. I wouldn't know what to do without you. Sure, the rest of the world would carry on as normal. But my world would stop if you weren't there. You've help me through so much and you are always there for me. I am the luckiest person in the world just to know you personally, so knowing that you love me is almost too much to take in. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, Blaine, and I will love you forever. No matter what happens, just remember that. Remember that I love you. I always have and I always will. _

_Forever, your Kurt xxx_

Dear Kurt,

I thought it would be a good idea to continue our correspondence. I feel like I can really express my feelings for you when I write it all down. Your letter was so... I can't think of a good enough word to describe it, but it took my breath away. I've read it a hundred times already, and I'll read it a hundred times more. The insecure part of me always worried that what I felt for you wasn't quite mutual, that although you say you love me it isn't the same way that I love you. But after your letter I don't have to worry anymore. I just have to read it to know that my love is definitely reciprocated.

Transferring to McKinley for senior year was the best decision I ever made. For so long I've encouraged you to be braver, but I haven't been brave myself. I ran away to the confines of Dalton, that safe haven where nothing bad ever happens. But this is my last year of high school, and my final chance to be as courageous as you, Kurt. We won't have to be so far away from each other and I'm not going to let anything come between us.

If ever we are going through a rough patch, fighting over something stupid, I want you to look back at these letters I've written you. I want you to remember that no matter what happens my heart belongs to you. Our circumstances may change, but my love for you is constant. No matter what happens, you will always be my other half.

No matter what, your Blaine xxx

_Dear Blaine, _

_I'm glad you liked my letter so much. I love both of yours. I keep them in my bedside cabinet and read them whenever I'm feeling sad. Nothing cheers me up more than knowing how much you care. It was surprising to read that you feel insecure sometimes. I thought I was the insecure one. I'm always thinking that one day you'll come to your senses and realise you can do so much better than me. Well, you have nothing – less than that, even – to worry about. I'm not going anywhere. I love you just as much as you love me, probably even more. You are everything to me. _

_I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure that you're happy at McKinley. I'm not going to let anybody hurt you or anything make you unhappy. Senior year is our year, Blaine. And just think – once it's over then we're out of here, off to New York, just the two of us. I can't wait to get out of this town and there is no one in the world I'd rather go with then you. _

_I'm sure we'll go through some difficult times. That goes without saying. But no matter what happens I will always be entirely yours. I couldn't be any more in love with you if I tried, and nothing is going to change that. I'm sure we'll have fights. I'm sure they'll be time when we can't stand each other. But you're my forever, Blaine. These letters are proof that what we have is special. What we have is forever. _

_Never-ending amounts of love, your Kurt xxx_

Dear Kurt,

I can't believe it's been a whole year since we met. The time has gone so fast! But this has definitely been the best year of my life. I couldn't have asked for more. I hope this year is the first of many.

Thinking back on all those memories of the year gone by, the one that sticks out for me the most is our first kiss. I can still remember it like it was yesterday. I was insanely nervous, but I knew that I had to just go for it. I had to take a chance, even if it all went horribly wrong, because I would never forgive myself if I didn't. So I kissed you, feeling as if my heart was going to burst through my chest, and my knees went weak when I felt your lips against mine. And then you were kissing me back, and it was like my heart stopped beating all together. Every time I kiss you it feels like the first time all over again. It's like fireworks. It's like the world is standing still. Kissing you is what I'm sure heaven feels like. I hope I never have to stop.

Here's to another year – another year of memories, another year of heart-stopping kisses, another year of happiness. I hope and pray that there are many more ahead of us. I'll never stop loving you, Kurt.

A thousand kisses, your Blaine xxx

_Dear Blaine, _

_Has it really been a year since we met? It feels like only yesterday that I first saw you on the sweeping steps of Dalton Academy. If it hadn't been you that I'd stopped to ask what was going on then who knows how our lives would have turned out? I don't really like to think about it, to be honest. _

_But I can still remember that day when we met. I can still remember how I thought you were so perfect, how everything was so unreal. All you had to do was smile at me and that was it. I was yours. And you held my hand as we took that short cut, and you didn't take your eyes off me as you sang with the Warblers. I felt like I'd stepped into a dream. It was like a scene from someone else's life, someone much more fortunate than me. Things that amazing never happened to me. _

_But now amazing things happen to me all the time. All you have to do is kiss me, hold my hand, or just smile at me and I feel like I'm in that perfect dream again. This whole year has been so unreal, and I hope there are more to come. I don't need to dream anymore, because being with you is so much better than anything I could imagine. I'm all yours, Blaine. I was always yours and I always will be. Even next year, and the year after that, and the year after that. _

_All of my love and all of my everything, your Kurt xxx_

Dear Kurt,

We've been living together here in New York for going on two years now, and I know it's been a while since I've written you a letter, but I thought this would be the best way.

Kurt, I have never loved anyone like I love you. There is nothing in the world that makes me happier than being with you, even when we're just getting coffee or lazing on the couch watching TV. I'm the luckiest man on the planet to have you. I must have been very good in a past life to deserve you now, and I don't ever want to let you go. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I don't want to imagine my life without you in it.

You mean the world to me, Kurt. I want to grow old with you. I want you to be the father of my children. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know it's traditional to get down on one knee, but we're not exactly traditional. So, Kurt Hummel, the love of my live, the other half of my soul, will you marry me?

I got you a ring and everything. It's in that little box next to where I left this letter.

All the love in the world, your Blaine xxx

_Blaine, _

_Oh my God, yes. Yes. A hundred, thousand, million times YES! I love you so much, I love you more than anything, and I would be honoured to be your husband. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you._

_Forever and ever, your Kurt Anderson-Hummel xxx_

_P.S. That is one hell of a ring._

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the fluff, Humble Readers, because I know I did.<p>

xxx


End file.
